New York,New York
thumb|264pxNew York, New York es una película estadounidense de 1977, de género musical, dirigido por Martin Scorsese. Fue un fracaso comercial en su época, pero su canción principal (New York, New York) alcanzó enorme fama en la versión de Frank Sinatra. Sinopsis En el mismo día en que termina la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el músico Jimmy Doyle y la cantante Francine Evans se conocen, iniciando un romance y una pareja artística. Pero, ellos viven momentos turbulentos en cuanto buscan el éxito. Elenco * Liza Minnelli .... Francine Evans * Robert De Niro .... Jimmy Doyle * Lionel Stander .... Tony Harwell * Barry Primus .... Paul Wilson * Mary Kay Place .... Bernice Bennett * Georgie Auld .... Frankie Harte * George Memmoli .... Nicky * Murray Moston .... Horace Morris * Lenny Gaines .... Artie Kirks * Clarence Clemons .... Cecil Powell * Kathi McGinnis .... Ellen Flannery * Adam David Winkler .... Jimmy Doyle Jr. * Dick Miller ... dueño del Palm Club * Frank Sivero ... Eddie DiMuzio Premios y nominaciones Globos de Oro 1978 (EUA) Recibió cuatro nominaciones en las categorías de Mejor Película - Comedia / Musical, Mejor Actor - Comedia / Musical (Robert De Niro), Mejor Actriz - Comedia / Musical (Liza Minnelli) y Mejor Canción Original (Theme from New York, New York, más conocida como New York, New York). BAFTA 1978 (Reino Unido) Recibió dos nominaciones en las categorías de Mejor Banda Sonora y Mejor Reparto. Curiosidades La canción New York, New York, hoy considerada un clásico, fue compuesta expresamente para esta película recreando el sonido de décadas atrás. Es cantada en la película por Liza Minnelli, quien la sigue ofreciendo actualmente en sus conciertos y se ha convertido en su canción característica, usada en su voz para inaugurar varios eventos en Nueva York y reconocida mundialmente por la calidad de la interpretación. Inicialmente la duración de New York, New York iba a ser de cuatro horas y media; pero el director Martin Scorsese hizo una versión con 155 minutos y posteriormente, otra con 136 minutos. Durante las filmaciones, Martin Scorsese incentivó a que el elenco improvisase en diversas escenas del film. Robert De Niro aprendió a tocar el saxofón poco antes del film, para dar mayor veracidad a su personaje; a pesar de eso, el sonido que se hace en la película no es tocado por él, fue doblado por su compañero de elenco Georgie Auld. Una mujer, que es observada por Robert De Niro danzando con un marinero en el metro, es Liza Minnelli usando una peluca. En 1981, la secuencia musical Happy Endings fue restaurada e incluida en una nueva versión del film, que dura 163 minutos. Esta restauración costó 350 mil dólares. Música thumb|right|249px # "Main Title" (Theme / You Are My Lucky Star / Just You, Just Me / The Man I Love - Medley) - Ralph Burns (1:53) # "You Brought a New Kind of Love to Me" - Liza Minnelli (1:47) # "Flip the Dip" - orchestra (2:13) # "V.J. Stomp" - orchestra (1:08) # "Opus Number One" - orchestra (8:49) # "Once in a While" - Liza Minnelli (2:17) # "You Are My Lucky Star" - Liza Minnelli (1:18) # "Game Over" - orchestra (2:25) # "It's A Wonderful World" - orchestra (2:08) # "The Man I Love" - Liza Minnelli (3:20) # "Hazoy" - orchestra (2:38) # "Just You, Just Me" - Liza Minnelli (2:29) # "There Goes the Ball Game" - Liza Minnelli (1:27) # "Blue Moon" - Robert De Niro / Mary Kay Place (3:28) # "Don't Be That Way" - orchestra (0:44) # "Happy Endings" - Liza Minnelli / Larry Kert (11:39) # "But the World Goes 'Round" - Liza Minnelli (3:58) # "Theme from New York, New York" - orchestra (2:49) # "Honeysuckle Rose" - Diahnne Abbott (2:16) # "Once Again Right Away" - orchestra (2:04) # "Bobby's Dream" - orchestra (3:58) # "Theme from New York, New York" - Liza Minnelli (3:16) # "Theme from New York, New York (Reprise)" - orchestra (1:13) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas musicales Categoría:Películas de Metro Goldwyn-Mayer Categoría:Películas de 1977 Categoría:Películas dramáticas